User talk:Phantombeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Grizzaka! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Razeluxe91 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 02:55, June 11, 2011 Hey there Hey there, I'm Ash, anyways, your character so far is great! Nice magic you've invented, if you need any help with anything just ask. Here are the rules by the way.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, you could make a weakness of Zocato, as that type of magic would cost alot of magical power wouldn't it? An idea for Dark Earth could be that it can turn things into stone as long as they are solid and they are inanimate and have no magical power to defend themselves or something? Oh and would you like to RP with my main character Shin Ryudai when you've expanded on Ray afterwards?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok how about we call it The Wind and Earth Meet, since Shin's alias is The Silent Breeze of Death, and your character uses Earth Magic? Your character is going really well by the way, your bleach works are also awesome.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure, where should we have the RP though? Cause, having it at a random place would be sort of stupid.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so your character is from Fairy Tail Guild, so I guess we could have it outside of Magnolia? (where fairy tail is based)[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah, so it could be in a barren canyon or something, so I'll start now.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) your turn mate.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thought so, although it's a habit of mine. Your writing is really good, wonder how you are in the 'action' part of a RP, by the way, I think these two should just have a standard spar at first and then start using magic a little later.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) it's your turn by the way.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) What's the favour,and I understand don't worry.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah I realised I wrote on the wrong talk page, lol. Okay, I'll make her, why not? so, what should she be like, personality wise.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure, I like making characters for others!:D[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry mate! Oh yeah, you can call me Ash, can I call you Grizz?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, you're not, you are actually leaving a small opportunity for the other user to either, dodge, get hit minorly or majorly, and some of your attacks are inevitably unavoidable, do nice job on writing again.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) oh ok, don't wory, by the way, here's the template for magic articles.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah soz, anyways, do you have any suggestions for my main character, I feel he needs a more offensive magic, but he is focused on speed so I was wondering if you could think of a more offensive technique for this magic, or an additional function. By the way, Zicoihno is also an admin on this site, so if you want to discuss anything if I'm not here, you can go to him.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) well he's more of a speed based mage, and he prefers stealth, although I was thinking of having a signature technique for him a little like getsuga tenshou. Ok, so how do you like this idea. The attack can be named Lunar Bullet, and it is a signature technique in his Silent Killing magic, it focuses magical energy at the tip of his blade and shoots it with immense speed and precision, although it takes a while for a large blast, he can repeatedly use smaller blasts in succession and he has other techniques based on this. How do you like that idea?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's quite easy, but I'll make a property template for you, what colour do you want it?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) This isn't actually crystal, and I don't think your magic should be able to control other magics that have properties of earth included into them, such as crystal, otherwise that's sort of overpowering (not being offensive) The substance is actually his own magical power crystallised into that dusty form, but was sealed as liquid. Here's the article on it, although the full mechanics of the magic aren't develop. Oh, and here's your template, just type in in source mode, and it will appear.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok then, we can continue tomorrow, anyways, could you send me the pic for Ray's GF now? So that I can get an idea of what to do with her magic and all.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Goodnight pal, have a nice sleep.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) There should, but I'm not really sure what could be a better way?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 23:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, should we chat there? Although I probably won't be on much.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 02:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, by the way, who's gonna win our fight?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 02:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think it might be a tie, cause you still have some power left to do basic spells, while Shin doesn't even have the power to do that, although your character is bleeding more than mine, so yeah, I think a tie would work, wouldn't it?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 02:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, our RP's done, after you make a few more characters and get used to here we could RP again later on, nice working with you mate! [[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 02:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I saw it before, I might make a character there since I'm bored, you can use him/her if you want.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, no problem.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 03:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) um, at the moment my schedule is a bit full. After my RP with Jet is over, I'll be glad to.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 03:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 03:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah sorry. I've been a little busy.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, and it's done.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon wiki, Grizzaka. I'm Persona Superior Deus (call me Dues). I like your Ray character, you've done an excellent job. Feel free to use my magic articles if you want! Maybe we could RP later or something if you feel like it. Nice to meet you, and see you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure, though I've gotta finish a few others before we start if that's okay with you. I've nearly finished one, which should be over in a few days, pal. Also, I can review some of your characters, or I could a character for you if you want. See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello Oh hey Grizz, yeah I remember, we were in the middle of an RP before you got banned from the site, although I am not sure about the circumstances behind your expulsion from BFF, but from what I have heard it was mainly due to your immature actions and attitude towards the other users over there, although I am not here to judge, since I had no problem with you. Anyways it’s a shame that things had to turn out like this but I think at the end of the day it was good because to be honest I am really getting tired of BFF, and all the pressure over there, that’s why I came to FTF, for a fresh new start, hopefully things will work out here. I’ve seen the your synoptic wikia, and the initial concept does seem interesting but to tell you the truth these self-made wikias never last that long, mainly due to lack of interest. I’ve seen several users try to make their own wikia but in the end it doesn’t work mainly due to the fact only the user themselves enjoy their own wikia, although I am not trying to discourage you in any way, but as a fellow veteran user who has been around the wikias for a while now, I will tell you that your pursuit of this wikia seems a bit hopeless. What I suggest is to stick to a wikia that has a big enough user base and a number or articles such as this wikia, the FTF, this wikia has a lot of potential, you can even try out the NFF if you are interested but that is up to you. I mean working on a whole wikia alone with no one to interact with or Role Play with seems like a big waste of time, whereas you can try to improve yourself in other wikias, such as this one. Well anyways seems like I've been ranting on for a while now, it is good to hear from you and I hope you keep in touch, but I think I will put use of my time and efforts in this wikia more, anyways good luck.......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 08:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Not very likely, I am busy with the creation of my main character so i don't have the time to participate in any RP's at this moment, but maybe once I am done, we can have the RP, thanks for asking anyways..--Feel the Rage (Talk) 22:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi how you doin Grizz, I had a question for you, I can now see how some of the other admins of the other Bleach fanons. I want to ask for you help Grizz, I know we don't really know eachother very well. But I do know that you had some past with being an admin and that stuff. So could I have some of your help me with it?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Well Grizza, I am hoping maybe to make you an admin and you can help me set up some of the things like the pages, some rules and other here and there things. Well here is the link, Here. I am hoping that you can help me with this and I do thank you for helping me with it. I have seen that Raze and some of the other members of the GF are assholes, only thinking of themselves.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) No no that isn't what I want, I am a bit confused on the items such as I did manage to get the top navgators to work but I can't create the arrows where they can come down to other names and such. I do know how to make templates and things.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok Grizz I understand but I think making you an admin over there could help me. So after this message I will give you those rights and we can go from there. If worse case I will figure it out, our wikia is just getting starting so these things can happen. Unlike the one Raze got he calls it only a fews wikia, I have a growing hate some of the members of the GF now seeing that they will only side with the one who has power. Sadly I can for see most of those members are going to think its nothing more but a joke.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Earth DS vs. Dark Earth... Yeah, sorry. I made that for someone else to use. So it's technically not mine now. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lost Magic Sorry for the delay. I was caught up in other things. Dark Earth can be a Lost Magic. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, it could be better. I mean, it is essentially, like Zico said, Requip Armor based off emotions. Try to experiment, perhaps it doesn't have to be armor? Perhaps a shroud of magical energy which is attuned with an element that is naturally linked to a specific emotion?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't necessarily think so.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Not really.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Not really, sorry. You could ask Zicoihno to help you?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Um, sure I guess. Who do you want to use?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Um...okay I guess? I'll use Richard Buchanan. Although, it'd probably be more of a combat RP rather than a mission one.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I am in the middle of creating a few things. So you could start, and I will post when I can, okay?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 23:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) yO Sure. I'm interestedPutridas 08:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yo Mines Maximillion Deff. Putridas 04:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry dude, I'm also busy, I'll just message you if I'm free. Putridas 10:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo It's fine, don't worry. I'm not an expert, sorry. I wish. Not sure how much I could help.*shrug* So you wanna make a custom sig from scratch? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, you said you want it back to how it was before. If you've used it on here already, then I could help you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Is this : [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) what you wanted to make your sig?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yea, sure, I can do that. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Here you go, sir: [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) I hope that fits the bill.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Try it one more time. I set the html color code for purple instead of just typing purple. See if it works now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:10, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I see, well I can't fix it. Not sure why it's not working for you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem. One of these days, with school in session I'm not gonna take on any new RPs or stuff like that. Have a nice day/night, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Heya. Heyo Grizz. I was never on the GF though. I was trying to get a spot, but then we moved wikis. Eh, I've been alright; just a lil' busy with university, how about you? Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 00:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Phantom. Hey there, so, I call you Phantom now? Haha. So, how are things? And it's good, I hope a positive change is made.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 01:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I see, well I'm working on an assignment at the moment, sorry.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 01:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Heya again. And asking for Dragon Slayer, you have to go to, Deus, it's her department. Also, be sure to give a rough explanation of the magic and how it works. Try to make it as plausible as possible, especially in regards to the consumption of the element.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey When did you get on this site True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:25, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Use Requip. Say he searched for the armors or something.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 02:41, December 24, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean "Magic Uses"?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) no problem.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:34, December 24, 2012 (UTC) maybe Well I saw your characters they are really good maybe we will end up rp or something True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it ma it's no big deal. You should probably change ''Leina ''onfo box True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:19, December 22, 2012 (UTC) And now it's your turn True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm not doing much here I was actually gonna make a character later and ask if you end up making an rp here if you would use him think about it. And you don't have to keep saying sorry lol. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Of course that would be great since I'm working on the guild now. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) He can be S class thats no problem. Hell if you want to contriute on or 2 more mages that would be great. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem. It's called the Dragon Scale Guild I still have to add lots of Info on the page lol. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC) You mean Yukari Mori? Sure I don't see why not sounds good to me. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I still have work to do on her and the other members. So is Ray gonna be a member who doesn't spend much time at the guild True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:48, December 24, 2012 (UTC) If you don't mind I was thinking of making Ray the second strongest S-Class Mage in the guild. And having a few of the S-Class Nominees look up to him. In Ryo's case always challenging him to fights.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol yes it is I was gonna ask if that was okay with you anyways lol True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh do you think you can find an image for the guild building True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man thats perfect I'll add it to the page. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay man have a good night and Merry Christmas True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re. Um Knightwalker591 (talk) 17:26, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Otay thanks. The Horseman, Death it could work, sure sounds like an awesome idea :)Vergilheartnet (talk) 04:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) cool, thx, i'll be starting writing his story soon after my exams, don't worry Vergilheartnet (talk) 17:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) OOH? interesting, you and I have a lot in common, i was going to write something similar to what you wrote XDVergilheartnet (talk) 05:58, December 24, 2012 (UTC) hey, btw, one more thing, when was your character, Ray born? is it like after or before the war between humans and dragons? Vergilheartnet (talk) 06:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) No, of course not, it was after the war that a traitor in God Hand broken the seal to release the four horsemen, but the four of them were like sealed in different places, and each of them landed on separated locations, when they were released, a portal will open in the sky, and a horseman will land on Earthland, but i guess, Death landed too hard and lost his memories XDVergilheartnet (talk) 06:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Ziki I know this may sound stupid, but english isn't really my first language, so the meaning of your question escapes me lol Are you asking for permission, or author-to-author? When you say Do you think it would be possible to do something like that??? I'm getting rather confused. Zikimura Zikimura